


𝐁𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐓𝐘 | 𝐕𝐊𝐎𝐎𝐊

by SpookyChim



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Combat, Dark, Death, F/M, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Multi, Rape, Smut, Violence, mafia, possible bdsm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyChim/pseuds/SpookyChim
Summary: "𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙨."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

____  
"Please!"

The male's scream was shrill, words bubbling in his throat as he cried in pain. Jeon Jungkook couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. 

"How much did they-" another scream "did they pay you?" 

Jungkook stood back, slicking blood off his knife. The man in front of him was bound to a chair, trembling and sweaty from fear. 

Blood soaked his clothes, the Chanel blazer dripping with a thick scarlet liquid. 

"They paid me with more than your entire worth." The assassin hissed, giving a devilish smile. "After all, some very nice people let us know about your intentions." 

The man sucked in a breath as Jungkook lunged forward again, tearing a big gash into the man's left femeral vein. The blood soaked his leg as a blood curdling scream rang throughout the killer's ears. 

"Did you think The Mora wouldn't find out about your double cross." Jungkook hissed, watching the male before him slowly bleed to death. 

"Kook-" The man tried, making the assassin flinch. 

"Don't call me that." His tone was sharp and cold. "You betray The Mora, you betray me." 

With that, he sent a plunging stab into the male's skull. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp in Jungkook's hands. 

Blood began to curl from the fresh wound and rolled down the body's face. It dripped from his nose and chin, the droplets falling to Jungkook's black shoes. 

Running a hand through his hair, he huffed. He hated having clean up his messes.  
__  
"Jeon." A deep voice called, making Jungkook turn. There stood Park Chanyeol, one of The Mora's most trusted leaders. 

The tall male beckoned for the assassin to come nearer. Listening, he approached the older. 

"How was your last mission?" The taller smiled, his dimples taking an appearance. Jungkook felt himself relax. He nodded, giving a small report on the death of his latest victim. 

"Is...is Yugyeom here yet?" The assassin's voice was hopeful, but Chanyeol shook his head. "He's doing a mission for us as well." 

Jungkook felt a tad sad, as he wanted to see his boyfriend at least once before he left for his next 'mission'. 

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol began to speak. "But," he started, "I have a new assignment for you." 

This peaked Jungkook's interest. 

The taller began to head to his office, the assassin following in suit. 

Excitement flowed through his veins as he anticipated the next person on the hit list. 

Entering the office, which was surrounded by bullet proof glass and required a thumb print for access to the only entrance, Chanyeol took a seat at his desk. 

Jungkook took the chair in front of him, crossing his legs as he chipped some of the stray blood from underneath his fingernails. 

His boss slowly slid a folder to the younger, Jungkook's dark eyes landing on the file. 

This one looked like a more discrete mission, the file thick with information and orders. Most folders held one or two papers, but this one...had a fair amount. 

"No one can know about this one." Chanyeol tapped his finger against the file's front. "Top Secret." His words were low, rumbling in his throat. 

Jungkook felt adrenaline begin to pound through his veins as he started to think of this next mission. God, was he excited. 

"So," The assassin wore a wicked grin. "My next victim goes by the name of..." Reading the information on the first paper in the file, his smirk grew. 

"Kim Taehyung."


	2. CHARACTERS & WARNINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro to our lovely Mafia AU

WARNINGS  
\- Vulgar language   
\- Smut   
\- Drug use

Triggering subjects such as;   
\- rape  
\- murder   
\- mental health issues  
\- suicide   
\- death   
\- anxiety attacks   
\- ptsd  
are mentioned in this following book. If any of this flips an emotional switch, I very much do recommend that you read something else 💜  
___________  
CHARACTERS

[ Kim Taehyung ]  
Age: 24  
\- Mafia Leader  
\- Extremely Rich   
\- Hand to hand combat is his favourite, but guns are another strong suit   
\- Trust issues   
\- Daddy issues

[ Jeon Jungkook ]  
Age: 22  
\- Assassin   
\- Works for The Mora (assassin organization)  
\- Knows several types of fighting styles   
\- Prefers fighting with knives as it's more "fun"   
\- Raised by The Mora   
\- Throwing knives are his favourite toy

[ Kim Namjoon ]  
Age: 25  
\- Taehyung's right hand man   
\- Helps call the shots   
\- The hacker and "tech guy" of the group 1/2  
\- Ranks in the top 5 hackers in all of Asia   
\- Aids with leading missions

[ Kim Seokjin ]  
Age: 27  
\- Sniper   
\- Strategy is his best skill   
\- Can get information from anywhere   
\- Finds their mafia his little 'family'   
\- Makes all their nifty weapons 

[ Min Yoongi ]  
Age: 26  
\- Originally worked in the drug department before joining the mafia   
\- Has far too many connections   
\- The mafia's spy 1/2  
\- The smoothest liar 

[ Jung Hoseok ]  
Age: 25  
\- The hacker and "tech guy" of the group 2/2  
\- Enjoys getting to play with his victims   
\- Mental games are a joy ride   
\- Has one of the biggest kill counts out of the entire mafia, despite him being their main tech specialist 

[ Park Jimin ]  
Age: 24  
\- Originally a stripper before joining the mafia   
\- Adores throwing knives  
\- The mafia's spy 2/2  
\- LOVES revenge   
\- Hand to hand combat is his bitch   
\- Victim of rape, trauma and mental health issues


End file.
